Extraordinary
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: Living in the real world has never been more tedious for otaku,Raika Misaki.But when she is transported to the Bleach world, all of it changes.With mass villains after her,is it possible that her fantasies might ACTUALLY come true?HitsugayaxOC.pLeaSE RnR!
1. The Portal in My Mirror

**_XxDark-Maiden201xX:_**

_Well, I've seen quite a few fics like this, so I thought why not try out one for myself? Anyways, this first chapter has a song but all the chapters aren't going to be like this. I hope you enjoy. =D_

_Disclaimer: Me not own any Bleach Bishies. Sad fo' me =( xP_

* * *

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Three loud rings reverberated off the loudspeaker as young teenagers clad in white and blue uniforms rose immediately in relief. The class had ended. _Finally,_ was a word which echoed in the minds of all of the students as they packed their bags in a hurry to escape from the clutches of the teacher who had for almost an hour and a half, been torturing them. Double classes with their most loathed teacher was not especially anticipated by _anyone._ The teacher rose, herself and assigned a scrapbook to the students to complete during their spring break which was to be submitted as soon as the school reopened.

In the front seat, a girl and boy were talking animatedly as they expressed their loathing for the evil teacher.

"I have no idea why she hates me so much. I never did anything to her!" she complained making a face towards the back of the teacher as she exited the classroom.

"Yeah, it _is _kind of weird," The boy commented while laughing.

"Have a good vacation then." They both greeted each other before the girl walked through the crowd of excited students and joined her friends outside.

"So then, he was walking outside and…." An overly excited girl spoke rapidly of her latest experiences.

"Who, Fuji?" She enquired.

"Hey, Raika….I see you survived sensei's torture." One of her other friends, Mai, greeted her with a grin.

"Yeah-" the over-excited Anne spared her only a single syllable before continuing with her tale, as Raika answered Mai with a disparaging roll of her eyes. The two girls laughed before all of them headed downstairs in groups of two's and three's.

Once stationed at the gates of the school with everyone else, the large group disbanded after saying various farewells and greetings. Raika, Sierra and Tera- only three people out of their usual group of four- walked towards their homes together.

"It's finally the spring break!" Raika exclaimed in a clearly relieved voice as she placed her arms behind her head and walked in a casual manner.

"Yeah, too bad sensei turned it into hell with that stupid assignment." Tera frowned as she crossed her arms in a disapproving manner.

"But I always wondered why they gave Spring Vacation at the _end _of spring. I mean, its April now for God's sake!" Sierra's accusation had a clear point and it _was _discerning that the _Spring _break was actually the beginning of summer. Nonetheless, it was a holiday; and holidays were _always _welcome no matter what the season. Not that they didn't have any fun at school, but some free time at home was clearly called for, from time to time.

"So what are you guys planning for the vacation?" Tera asked casually.

"Nothing in particular. My parents don't go out much so basically I plan on watching more episodes of Bleach." Raika answered, after a thought, as Sierra replied that she was probably going to visit her grandmother again.

"I thought you already watched Bleach?" Tera asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I want to repeat a few good episodes." Raika grinned sheepishly.

"Does this have anything to do with Toushirou Hitsugaya?" Sierra asked, as she grinned, "You know, that old white haired dude who's as short as an Elementary Grader?"

"Shut up!" Raika answered glaring at her friend as Sierra only laughed.

"I think Hisagi is way cuter," Tera interjected as she stared dreamily at a nearby pole, thinking about _her_ Bleach crush.

"Shuuhei's definitely cute; but I just find something really _appealing _about Toushirou." Raika stared off into space.

"Oh look, she's proceeded to calling him by his first name already." Sierra joked.

Raika stuck her tongue childishly on an impulse, as the three friends burst out laughing.

"He's not even that cute compared to guys from Kaichou wa maid-sama or La corda D'oro though." Tera commented.

"Big deal." Raika dismissed the comment with an airy wave of her hand as she approached her house, "Well, I'm off guys. See ya' later! By the way, don't tell Sakamoto that I was the one who switched his water for the saline!" She called out with a hearty laugh at the joke as her friends waved farewell to her gesturing with their hands that they would be sure not to spill the beans.

The thirteen-year-old, entered her house and called out an 'I'm home' before running up to her room.

"You turn on that laptop and you'll see what happens," Her mother entered the room with an evident glare on her face. She was clearly in a bad mood as her voice sounded dangerously menacing. Raika closed the flap of her laptop and walked past her, giving her an angry frown on her way out.

She always hated days when her mother got on the wrong side of the bed. And it wasn't just her mother either.

The young girl took a few random clothes and a towel before locking the door to her room and preparing to take a bath. She didn't want her mother to just barge in like she usually did. Most of the time, they got along pretty well but when either had an outburst of temper, it would shake the house.

Raika commenced to taking a refreshing bath before she did anything else. She would much rather prefer to go online or update one of her fanfictions, but since she was forbidden to use the laptop for the time being, it was better to agree to her mother's orders. Provoking her might do more bad than good which could, in the long run, result in her precious treasure to be confiscated. Technically speaking, she wasn't majorly obsessed with technology or the internet. But as long as she was confined within the walls of her house, nothing else but technology had any appeal to her. She had given up trying to bond with her parents a long time ago. It was an utterly futile effort. Her younger brother was of no help since everytime she talked to him about any joke she had pulled or some interesting event which was not for the ears of her parents, he would either blackmail her with the information or go running to 'Mummy' for the sole purpose of getting her into trouble. Therefore, emotional attachments with her family was not a very attractive prospect for Raika now, as it had been when she was still a child. It was almost as if she behaved like two different people at school and at home.

Her thoughts spiraled around her head as she descended the stairs for dinner. At the table, her parents and brother were eating, dropping in a few casual comments about politics, the weather, school, work and other typical subjects. A sudden yelp of shock from her 11 year old brother silenced her parents.

"It's just a fake, son." Her father laughed as he held up the plastic black cockroach. It might have been fake but those hairy legs had a certain eeriness no doubt.

"Onee-san did it!" Her brother, Chris, yelled accusingly.

Raika gave a private roll of her eyes as she continued to eat silently; while both her parents muttered a stream of her bad traits and how it was her responsibility as the eldest child, to be more mature and blah bah blah. She had heard it all before.

"…..and lazy; not to mention the fact that she cannot do any house work _at all._ Why not just turn into a boy?" her mother went on, as her father laughed at her comments.

"Go to sleep." Her father said, before getting off the chair to do his daily walk in the balcony.

With only a stiff nod, given against her own will, Raika ascended the stairs and disappeared into her little room again. It wasn't very roomy or big, but the overall effect was very appealing and it felt like home more than anything else.

She was already dressed in her pajamas and as she hooked up the headphones of the iPod to her ears, her eyes fell on the mirror at her dressing table. Music from Avril Lavigne's renowned song 'Nobody's Home' greeted her as her reflection from the mirror stared with half lidded eyes, back at her.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way; she felt it, everyday,_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistake again._

''I wish….''

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems?_

_Don't know where she belongs,_

_Where she belongs._

Her hands fell on the compact mirror on her dressing table along with all the other make up that she never used. She flipped it open as it revealed a picture of Toushirou.

_She wants to go home. But nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies, Broken inside._

_There's no place to go, no place to go,_

_To dry her eyes, broken inside._

It felt so awkward and childish to be fantasizing about living in an anime world. It was merely paper, colours and a lot of fancy gadgets and softwares. Clearly, it was insane to be thinking thoughts like these. And yet, insanity had never felt so normal.

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she cant find_

_She's losing her mind, she's falling behind_

_She can't find her place, she's losing her pace_

_She'_ s _falling from grave, She's all over the place._

_She's losing her mind…._that sounded like a pretty decent way to summarize her current situation. It was pathetic.

_She wants to go home. But nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies, Broken inside._

_There's no place to go, no place to go,_

_To dry her eyes, broken inside._

Brown black hair, deep brown eyes, pale childish face- her reflection stared back at her. But something seemed a little off. A little transparent, as if she was watching her reflection on the glass of a window. But something was shimmering…_in the mirror?_ This was _very _strange, indeed. She put on her contact lenses wondering if she was just seeing things. It could very well just be a hallucination.

But the image seemed to only get clearer- and it wasn't her reflection either. If it was anything, her reflection was the one that seemed to be_ fading._ With each passing second the image began to get clear. It was dark…and a few small lights illuminated the scene. There were millions of tiny dots scattered across the…._sky? _The sudden materialization of the scene of a sky was very strange indeed. It was a complete shock. But what shocked her more was the…texture, no, colour of the sky. It wasn't like the real opaque sky…in fact, it sort of looked like an animated scene. As if someone had painted it on the glass. Maybe with invisible ink?

But that couldn't have been possible. She had been with her brother downstairs all this time. He couldn't _possibly _have done it. So what was this strange scene unfolding before her? It couldn't have been a dream. Dreams didn't feature such clear pictures and she was pretty sure she hadn't fallen asleep. But she still pinched herself just to be sure. The picture seemed to be getting even clearer and it expanded noticeably until the picturesque view of a beautiful night sky with millions of tiny stars scattered here and there, unfolded before her clearly astonished eyes.

For a second, Raika was frozen in fear and anticipation. She tried not to get too carried away with hope, and instead focused on the forgotten song playing in her iPod which was reaching its last few notes. She extended her right hand towards the mirror, not knowing what to expect. But the most astonishing thing happened. The hand went through!

Instead of being frightened, she was filled with the flame of curiosity and anticipation. What supernatural occurrence was unfolding before her? Her eyes shone brightly as she delved further into the realm of the mirror. Her entire frame went through and for a second everything was black. Then she had the strangest sensation as the light of the moon and stars greeted her. Everywhere else was dark. She turned back with an amazed look on her face but alas, the bad news was yet to come. The _portal_ was swiftly shrinking and before she could comprehend what was happening, it had completely vanished.

So much for anticipation. Fear and surprise filled up her insides but fear was the dominant emotion. Everything was dark and the only compensation was the light from the stars.

_She's lost inside. Lost inside._

_Oh-oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh_

The song faded away into the background leaving only an eerie silence behind. Well, she was definitely lost alright….in a strange world that had materialized in her dressing table mirror.

"Who are you? Which squad are you from?" A stern voice greeted her ears. It seemed so….familiar for some reason.

A sudden light flashed in her eyes and blinded her for a minute. It was a few confusing minutes before she could regain her sense of sight. But after she did, she clearly wished she hadn't; because standing right there, in front of her, looking majestic and mature even at her height……..was the Captain of Squad 10 himself- Toushirou Hitsugaya.

As she had remarked mentally before, Insanity had _never_ felt so normal.

* * *

**_XxDark-Maiden201xX:_**

_Well? What did you think? Pleaaaaaaaseeeee leave a review to tell me your thoughts on this!!! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism and praises would be very appreciated and would certainly make my day! (Unless they're flames that is. =P_

Click ze' button!

v

v

v

V


	2. Busted

_A/N: Hello again, peoplez! How have you guys been doing? I just finished my exams and am now enjoying three whole months to myself xD Though, I must admit, it does get quite boring without my friends sometimes. Anyways, lots of thanks to:_

**_Black Cat Angel and SnowAngel607_**

_For the amazing reviews! You guys kept me alive =P Well I won't keep you here any longer…..Happy reading!_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

To say that she didn't believe her eyes would have been an understatement. Raika was under the strong suspicion that she had finally lost it. Either that or she was hallucinating out of extreme obsession. But there wasn't too much possibility of that since she had crushes on numerous anime bishies. Toushirou Hitsugaya just happened to be number one. She had already ruled out the possibility of it being a dream. She rarely ever visited dream land at night (probably because she was there all day) and when she _was _graced by dreams, they were usually fuzzy and not clear. And in dreams, she never thought anything was out of the ordinary; even if she'd once used one of her friend's heads to break a wall. Nope, there was no contradicting the supernatural, in dreams.

Raika could only stare at the 10th Squad Captain, dumbfounded. She blinked once or twice and even kept eyes closed for a full five seconds. There still wasn't anything. Rubbing her eyes didn't produce any fruit either except for making her eyes red and watery. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya only stared at her in confusion. He had already looked her through and come to the obvious conclusion that she wasn't a Shinigami, since her garb was that of a human. It was only after a while that Raika realized that Toushirou was present and watching her crazy antics. Oh great, now even an _anime _character would think she was blind; or cracked in the head at the least.

_Joy to the world_, Raika thought sarcastically while trying to come up with something to say. But the boy saved her the pressure.

"Are you a new soul?" he asked, looking confused. She didn't blame him. Souls practically _never _turned up in the Seireitei. The closest they could get was Rukongai. But telling him the truth at this point would literally be a one way ticket to Intensive Mental Care, in the words of 'Bleach', that meant Squad 4. Unohana-taichou would not be very pleased. So Raika tried to play along with him. Hopefully, her acting skills were sufficient to trick the Captain of the 10th squad.

"I…I don't know," she feigned confusion as she stared at the live version of the boy whose picture was behind the mirror of her compact. Hitsugaya, apparently, finding nothing suspicious in her acting, uttered a sigh.

"Come with me," he said, not harshly before leading the way. Raika followed him to the Squad 10 barracks, past the many small houses built in the traditional Japanese style and into his office. The entire room was dimly lit and there was a figure crouching over the desk where Hitsugaya usually sat. The sight confused the young girl until the figure stood up and revealed itself.

"Taichou…is that you?" Rangiku Matsumoto's drunken voice rang out as she came towards her very annoyed Captain.

"How many times do I have to forbid you to drink in the office, Matsumoto?" He chided her, more dismissive than angry, since this was a scene he was extremely familiar with.

"You naughty taichou! You brought a girl into the office and you're angry at me for drinking?" she pointed an accusing finger at the white haired boy, having finally noticed Raika among the shadows.

"I did not _bring _her! I found-" Hitsugaya's angered retort was his lieutenant.

"Oh no need to get all flustered, you naughty boy. I'll leave you two alone," she departed with a knowing wink at her Captain, while all the giggling like a school girl.

"Matsumoto! Get back here!"

Toushirou's yell was cut short by laughter being emitted by someone in the room. He turned around to face the new 'soul' that had been sent to Seireitei for some unfathomable reason. She was laughing at the scene that she had just witnessed. Television had never done any justice to the real bickering between the Captain and Lieutenant.

The silver haired boy stared at her for a while before finally uttering a dismissive sigh and left her alone for a while. Five minutes later, he was back with a pillow and a blanket and he handed them to the girl, motioning for her to sleep in the bed for the night, before sitting down on a couch beside the bed.

"Before you sleep, we have to talk about some things," he said gravely looking at her.

Raika groaned internally. She had banked on their 'talk' being postponed until the morning, by which time she would be gone. Not to get a bad impression, it was absolutely beyond thrilling for her to have met her favourite character but staying there might have gotten her executed. Yamamoto- Genryuusai wasn't very considerate and Central 46 was heartless- plain and simple. All in all, prolonging her stay any longer would not have been a very good idea and she needed to find a way to get home; unless all of it was a dream of course, in which case all she had to do would be to wake up.

Still disappointed at her bad luck, Raika just nodded.

"You haven't told me your name yet," He inquired.

Finding no danger in revealing her real name, she decided to tell him the truth, "Raika Misaki."

Hitsugaya nodded before continuing, "So Misaki, do you have any memories of what happened before you came here?"

Raika shook her head so as not to lie so directly. She was good at lying but that didn't mean she liked it.

The silver haired boy seemed to consider that, "Do you know where you are?"

"Soul…..Society?" she pretended to be confused.

"Precisely. However, your appearance seems to be an anomaly. You see, Soul Society has many divisions and souls are usually sent to other districts. Seireitei is solely for the Shinigamis or Soul Reapers and a soul has never ended up here." He explained thoughtfully.

Raika nodded at the information that she already knew. But there were more pressing questions that revolved in her head. Why was she here? If this was truly the Soul Society, how could she have crossed the Dangai without a stabilizer? Did that mean that she was dead? Even if she _was _dead, that didn't explain the enormous black hole glaring at her from her dressing table mirror. Would she ever get the answers to these questions?

The girl sat in silence, enraptured in her own thoughts until she was interrupted by Toushirou.

"I should let you sleep now. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the Head Captain."

The silver haired boy misinterpreted the terrified look that struck Raika's face and reassured her that Yamamoto-Genryuusai was not a bad person, before he left. Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one who got transported to another dimension. Great, now she had to strangle her imagination till it came up with a good enough story that would _seem _true enough to fend off the ever suspicious Head Captain.

She watched Toushirou's back disappear slowly as he flash stepped away, all the while trying to rack her brain for a story. Amidst her terror and headaches, the tiredness finally set in and though she tried to keep awake numerous times, even slapping herself once, the attempt was wasted, as she fell back into sweet slumber.

The following morning, she awoke quite early despite her tiring adventures the previous day. At first, her surroundings puzzled her and she wondered whether she was dreaming, but as the complete and strange events of the day before, returned to her in full swing, she threw back the blanket and hastily made her way towards the door, trying to be silent and not catch any attention to herself.

"Halt." A voice uttered from behind her. It was so familiar and yet it sent chills down her spine. Hitsugaya's voice was no longer calm and kind as it had been the night before. Now, it was quite the opposite. Raika felt the tip of a blade touch her back and suspected it to be Hyourinmaru. She stood still, as if frozen by the angered voice.

"I know you're a human." He said icily, dangling her iPod before her, "And I have no hesitation to kill you."

Uh-oh. Busted.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Well, what do you think of it? I know this chapter was a little short but that's for you to decide. So tell me whether you want long or short ones, k? Suggestions, constructive criticism and praises(If any were so awesome) can be left in the form of a review! I'll be waiting so…._

_Click ze button!_

_V_

_V_

_V_


	3. Truths, Lies and Attempted Kidnappings

_Hello once again! This was a pretty fast update, ne? I blame too much free time, but since I'll have to go back to school on Sunday, I thought why not make the best of my free time? So anyway, I'd like to give my enormous thanks to:_

**_"iRawrTera", "FuzzyShadowFoxx", "Black Cat Angel" and "redbunny 13"_**

_for their awesome reviews and encouragement. I wouldn't have updated so fast if it hadn't been for them. Plus, I'm really surprised and happy that people are taking interest in this story. It actually began as a mere experimental fanfiction. =P So now I'm reviewing the entire story and trying to create a solid plotline xD. Anyways, Hope you Enjoy!_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Okay, _this _was absolutely crazy. Firstly, there was a sword pointed at her neck threatening to kill Raika. Secondly, the _reason _she currently had a sword pointing at the nape of her neck was because of her _iPod. _And finally, the craziest of them all, the _person _threatening to kill her was her favourite _anime _character. Yeah, did that _tell _you something?

Raika swallowed down a gulp and stood frozen solid.

"Turn around," she heard a harsh order. It hurt her a little bit. In her dreams, she'd always imagined him to be a bit nicer. Grumbling internally, she did as she was told.

"Now. I want to know how you got here. And this time, it had better be the truth." His eyebrows were pulled down in an angry frown.

The thought of lying had occurred to her, but she figured that when Hitsugaya said he had no hesitation to kill her, she didn't doubt the fact that he meant business. _Way to treat your number one fan, kid, _she thought bitterly.

Raika uttered a final sigh and began telling her tale. Time to prepare to go into the nut house, if she wasn't killed first.

"Okay, you're not going to believe this, heck, I don't even believe it myself- but I know you," she paused as Hitsugaya's frown lifted a bit to let confusion in, "I mean, like _really _know you."

"Since you're lying….again, I should tell you that you're not very convincing." He remarked sarcastically.

"See? That's why I didn't want to tell you!" Raika retaliated.

"Okay, why don't you spin your web of lies and lets see how far it takes you," he said, the sword still pointed at her.

"Fine," she crossed her arms grumpily before sitting down, "Do you know what a television is?" she asked with humorless sarcasm.

"Yes," his reply was simple.

"Well, they show all these different shows there right?" she asked and continued without waiting for his answer, "See, _I'm _from another dimension." She waved her hand in a dismissive manner when she sensed he was about to interrupt.

"I don't mean the other dimension as in the Human World and Soul Society. I mean a _completely _different world. A 3D world. So there, we have TV shows and animes and there's this anime called Bleach."

Hitsugaya was looking at her in a way that said She-is-out-of-her-mind-if-she-thinks-she-can-fool-me-with-this. A much expected reaction.

"So this _Bleach _anime is _about _the Soul Society and Shinigami blah blah blah; and now you don't believe me."

"Would it seem believable to you?" he asked almost rolling his eyes.

"I'll prove it to you! I know about the Gotei 13, all the Captains, Lieutenants and-!"

The next thing she knew, Raika was at the Squad 10 barracks in _prison. _She had gone to meet the Soutaichou who had, as she predicted, termed her to be nuts, related her tale to some recent attacks that were occurring in the Soul Society and put her in prison. Toushirou wasn't of any help either.

Groaning outwardly, Raika banged her head against a wall, "What the hell did I get into?" She muttered in anger.

A sudden siren rang out over the entire area as she saw a Hell Butterfly fly towards the guard who was watching her. Shattering of glasses, random bursts of wind and sound of footsteps were a few of the various noises that rang out through the area. Raika sat up straight, her head throbbing from the latest beating it had sustained.

There seemed to be some kind of emergency in Seireitei, since there were Hell Butterflies everywhere. But she didn't have time to ponder the subject any longer, as , right at that moment an outsider entered the room. Not just any outsider, a particularly _unknown _outsider. He had silky blonde hair that covered his forehead and fanned two dark emerald orbs that were his eyes. He gave truth to the proverb that 'The best guys are fictional or gay' Not exactly the gay part, but the fictional part.

"Who are you?" Two guards ran up blocking the path of the blondie, as they growled harshly at him.

"The name's Usui Kurogawa and I'm only here to pick up the princess. So if you'd please stand by, I'd rather not hurt you two," He said, winking at the captive girl, who could do nothing but blush in surprise. The guards on the other hand charged right at him but in a single swipe of his hands, they were down. Golden and crimson flames revolved around him as he directed them at the prison bars. The result was molten iron and Raika's freedom.

Before, the girl could even take one step, however, she was captive again but this time in Kurogawa's arms. He had scooped her up over his shoulders in one motion and suddenly flames enveloped them again.

"Let…me…GO!" Raika struggled under his strong grip.

"I suggest you don't move so much, princess. I may be able to control fire but that doesn't mean it won't burn you," He said, chuckling as Raika's attempts at trying to extract herself from his grip, immediately died away.

However, she didn't live in the fear of burning for too long, since right at that moment, something pierced through the ball of flames. It pierced through Usui Kurogawa's elbow and as a result, he dropped her. Raika uttered a startled shriek as she sped down towards doom, but someone caught her just before she could be splattered.

"Are you okay?" A much familiar voice inquired of her. He was carrying her bridal style and was still standing in the air.

"Of course I am. I just fell into a crazy dimension, got locked up in prison, kidnapped by weirdoes and ended up with _you…._again! I'm just _dandy,"_ She remarked sarcastically, favourite character be damned. Hitsugaya Toushirou was the sole reason for all her troubles. She would die before she looked at another picture of him again.

Laughter resonated from behind them as her kidnapper stood before them, clenching his bloody hand, "They're not treating you very nicely are they? And here I thought that you'd be thrilled to meet your favourite character. Daddy wasn't very pleased when I picked _you _of all people. But anyway, I think we'll leave for now. Take care of the princess, _Hitsugaya_!" He said all this cheerfully as if he were addressing old friends. But he said the 10th Squad's Captain's name exceptionally mockingly resulting in an angry glare in the direction where he had just left.

"Why did you _save _the _liar_, Hitsugaya-_taichou_? She's just a big fat lying loser who-" Raika was still in an exceptionally bad mood and being called 'princess' over and over again did more damage than help.

"Because I was wrong alright?" The boy landed on the ground and dropped Raika before stalking off towards the tenth Division barracks.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hmm.." the old man muttered as he examined a very uncomfortable Raika. He was shifting her head around in front of all the Captain's and she did _not _like the eager looks Mayuri Kurotsuchi was throwing at her.

"Soutaichou, perhaps if I were to do some research on the girl.." he proposed more enthusiastically than Raika would have liked. Of course, any form of enthusiasm from the 12th Squad's Captain was undoubtedly a death penalty for his subject.

"No Mayuri, we need her alive," he aimed a look at the still-eager man and added, "and whole." Which dimmed Kurotsuchi taichou's enthusiasm effectively.

Raika gave a sigh of relief as Yamamoto-soutaichou finally released her face. She suppressed a yawn as she aimed a glance outside. It was already night time. They had been at it for hours. First, the Head Captain had ordered a Captain's meeting and told Raika to join them as well for reasons only God and the Soutaichou himself could only fathom. Next, having heard her entire tale from Hitsugaya, he had asked her to relate everything about the 'so-called' _Bleach._

Having memorized most things in Bleach, Raika could not help but feel a little proud as the expression in everyone's faces turned to awe as she recounted all twelve seasons, including bios of Captains, Head-Captains and anyone's stats she had deemed memorize-worthy. Finally, the Captains had resorted to quizzing her about random things related to Soul Society. Having passed their test, Yamamoto-Genryuusai had examined her for a while and now they were all waiting still for his verdict.

"It seems that her tale is true," he began. Raika couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. Even after everyone had witnessed the attack, they still thought she was lying?

"We all know that Yama-jii; but what do you propose we do now?" Shunsui Kyoraku looked up sheepishly from under the straw hat. Raika aimed a look of pure gratitude at the man though he might not have noticed it.

"There is one thing I have noticed about her. She has an incredible amount of reiryoku but it seems that it is, for some reason, dormant." He said thoughtfully.

Wait, reiryoku? The thing seemed utterly and completely impossible. There was absolutely no way she could have reiryoku. And how could a person reiatsu remain dormant? Wasn't it a common rule that if one had reiryoku, it would take physical form as reiatsu, unless it was suppressed?

The thoughts of everyone else in the room, seemed to mimic hers. Finally the Old Head Captain broke the silence once again, this time issuing orders.

"Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou, find out whatever you can about this dimension and these people who have attacked Soul Society today. Kurotsuchi-taichou, find a reasonable explanation for such a phenomenon and the portal that brought Misaki-san here."

The three Captains nodded in agreement as Kyoraku-taichou commented in a low voice, "Guess its back to the library for me. Maybe I should just move there." He chuckled to himself.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you will be in charge of teaching this girl kido and hado. Soi-Fon taichou will teach her combat skills. She needs to be prepared for battle, should the need arise." The idea of battle didn't bother Raika too much. But the thought of training with Squad two's Captain was absolute torture. She was probably going to have to write her will that night.

"But we need to bring out her reiatsu and teach her to control it don't we?" Komamura-taichou inquired.

"Yes. And that is where you come in Misaki-san," The Soutaichou glanced at the young girl who could only stare back blankly.

"Pick a remaining Captain of your choice. All of them are able to teach you your requirements." He said and waited for the girl to chose. Her thoughts were in another place entirely. She had no doubt that all of them were able, but the question was, whether she would be alive by the time they were done with her. She glanced at Byakuya, Zaraki, Kira (the fukutaichou's stood in place of their missing Captains) and all the rest of them until her eyes fell on Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Um….Hisagi-fukutaichou?" she inquired a, a little nervous. His oh-so-devoted Captain _had _betrayed them after all and she didn't want to inconvenience him at such a brittle time.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, do you have any objections?" The Captain-Commander asked.

Hisagi, who had apparently, not been paying his full attention, looked at Raika for a fraction of a second before saying no, and accepting his role.

Well, at least now she had _someone's _training to look forward to. Aside from Hitsugaya of course. The girl grinned to herself as the Soutaichou dismissed them all. Maybe this would turn out to be interesting after all.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_So what do you think? I don't know about the action…I wonder if I did okay with it. Comments, suggestion, Constructive criticism can be left in the form of a review =D Also, if you can, or are interested, please check out my other Hitsu/OC fanfiction. It's called 'Frozen Reminiscence.'_

_So….._

_CLICK ZE AWESOME BUTTON!_

_V_

_V_

_V_


	4. Training Session

_Hello once again! First, I'd like to thank __**Black Cat Angel **__and __**redbunny 13 **__and __**iRawrTera**__ for their awesome reviews. Love you guys! Anyways, I had this chapter written yesterday and decided to post it today since you guys made me so happy with your reviews! =D_

_It has some light fluff by the way xP Hope you enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Concentrate Rikka, bring out your spiritual energy." I heard my tutor say to me as I uttered a sigh and tried to concentrate. I had been at it for almost half an hour. Trying to bring out my reiatsu was extremely tiring, not to mention boring. I wondered how Ichigo could keep it out _all the time. _Hisagi-fukutaichou had been trying since 8 in the morning and I was still having no luck. I'd been sitting at one spot like a duck, and trying to concentrate and ended up looking like I was constipating or something. The whole thing was absolutely surreal.

"You're not concentrating," He warned me as I recollected my thoughts and tried to perform the task at hand.

_Hello? Anyone…or anything in there? Hey reiryoku! Don't you want to let out some of that stored spiritual energy as reiatsu? C'mon, don't be shy…_after talking to be myself like that for a whole minute I concluded that I _had _finally cracked. Reiryoku wasn't even _living _like a person's Zanpakuto. I uttered yet another sigh and opened my eyes, as the sudden exposure to light blinded my eyes for a while.

"This isn't working," I said, and raised my head only to witness Hisagi Shuuhei coming at me with his sword. I gave a frightened squeak and moved away as I witnessed his sword slicing the air where I had been only a fraction of a second ago. I could practically hear my heart pumping in my chest.

"What in the world was that about?" I said, panting in fright.

He looked up at me and grinned. "I felt it. It was extremely vague but it was there," He said triumphantly.

"That's no excuse to almost KILL ME!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

The blue haired boy came towards me and patted my head while sheathing his Zanpakuto, "Sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought I'd give it a try. People's reiatsu are at their highest peak when they feel extreme emotions. Sort of like adrenaline, you know. At any case, I wasn't going to kill you." He told me with a friendly smile, still patting my head.

I couldn't help it; I started laughing.

"Huh….ah, what did I do?" He asked, confusion clouding his face.

"Well, after being treated like a criminal for two days, it's nice to have someone who's being kind to you," I smiled at him before continuing, "No wonder my friend was so obsessed with you." I gave a devilish grin.

"Huh?" He was confused about the last bit.

"My friend," I said casually, "You're her absolute favourite. She's majorly obsessed with the infamous Hisagi-fukutaichou." I grinned from ear to ear.

From then on, only I could have had the satisfaction of saying that I had seen Hisagi Shuuhei blushed. His face was tinted bright pink as he look in the direction of the trees, "Oh…uh, thanks." He said, as I began laughing again.

"It's very sweet and all, but I'm afraid I have more important work to do than train a kid," A voice came from somewhere in the covering of trees. Did I forget to mention that we were in a lush green forest. It seemed unfair to the trees that we were about to be training here. Soi Fon- taichou could be very destructive, willing or not. I watched as she jumped down from quite a high tree, landing on her feet as nimbly as a cat- as would be expected.

"Hurry up, kid. I don't have all day," She told me harshly as she took off her Shinigami robe revealing her sleeveless top underneath. Hisagi-fukutaichou rose to leave, wishing me good luck on his way. I was pretty sure I was going to need it was what I thought, as I watched my second tutor for the day, unsheathe her sword and raise it to face me.

"You will first learn basic defense skills. Use this," she threw something at me. I looked it over and concluded that it was a sword carved out of wood. While I was examining this new weapon, Soi Fon taichou came at me without any warning. I only had enough time to register the fact that she was about to attack me; before I was thrown back with immense force. A sharp pain cut through my spine as I hit a tree. She didn't even wait for me to get up before coming at me with her sword again.

Not that I had expected any mercy from such a brutal Captain. This time I raised my sword to block hers though her larger force still pushed me back by a step or two. Her feet came towards me almost instantaneously and I fell to the ground with a thud, not only with a throbbing back but also with a hurt leg, this time. But I couldn't dwell on that fact for too long since I knew she wouldn't wait for me. She ran towards me with immense speed, and at one point, vanished altogether. Shunpo. I ducked immediately, and as I had predicted, she appeared right behind me. My leg went out and I aimed for her abdomen but it was wrong of me to think that I could land a hit on a Captain on my first day of training.

I was caught by surprise for a hundredth of a second and, being used to more speedy attacks, her instant reaction was to pull my leg. Obviously, I lost my balance and fell and the next minute I saw her sword coming down towards me. Reflexively, the hand which carried the wooden sword, went up to shield myself from the blow. The tactic had apparently worked, since I saw Soi-Fon Taichou's Zanpakuto suspended in mid air right above my head struggling to get through the barrier that was my pathetic wooden weapon. I moved away from that spot causing her to cut the ground where I had been a while ago.

By now, I was breathing heavily. It could have been no more than about fifteen minutes or so and yet, my legs were almost killing me. Training with Soi Fon was undoubtedly a death sentence to any mortal. I wondered sarcastically whether that had been the Head- Captain's plan to get her killed making it seem like an accident. But my thoughts were interrupted by yet another attempted attack on the part of the Captain of Squad two. I moved out of the way and ran towards a nearby tree and hid behind it, trying to regain my breath. What could I possibly do?

And then an idea hit me. It wouldn't be enough to win against her, no, I would be crazy if I had thought that. But at least I could lose with a shred of dignity still left in me. I ran around the gathering of trees, making sure Soi Fon taichou was still following. At one point, she began to use Shunpo and appeared right in front of me. As before, I ducked, but this time I used her hand to grip her leg and pull. It was a pretty lame tactic which would explain why Soi Fon taichou did fall but didn't hit the ground. Immediately she flash stepped behind me and kicked me face forward into the tree before using her sword. Stuck with a sword behind my throat once again. I grunted internally as I could feel a tradition forming in this cycle.

"Typical for an amateur to attack like that," She sneered at me and I could feel my anger growing. "Polish those reflexes. They might come in handy." She said, before disappearing to the outskirts of the forest. I stood there in awe. Was that meant as a compliment?

"C'mon. There isn't too much time left." I heard another voice. My instant reaction was to turn around and there he was . Toushirou stood there with his arms crossed, leaning against a tree. I could've sworn that he wasn't there before so I asked him, bewildered, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to witness your defeat." He replied, eyes closed.

"Excuse me for not training for a hundred years in advance, your Majesty," I muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I never said it was humiliating." Hitsugaya said motioning for me to approach a tree.

I made no reply to his comment and stood copying him, in front of the tree.

"Repeat after me and-"

"Which one?" I asked eagerly, cutting him off.

"Um…Shokkaho," He said, confusedly watching me begin the Hado without any assistance.

_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_ Hado 31! Shakkahō!" Unfortunately, my overexcitement did a lot more damage than help. There was a huge explosion and smoke surrounded me completely as a very annoyed and astonished Hitsugaya must have been trying to find me amidst the smoke.

I emerged after two minutes, coughing and sputtering, my face covered in soot, "Um…maybe that wasn't a good idea." I said, with a sheepish grin.

"You think?" he stood with an amused expression, before me, "I have to commend you though. There weren't any mistakes in your chant."

*Narrator POV* ( A/N: sorry for the drastic change, but it's necessary.)

"So can I get off for the day?" the girl asked eagerly, even though the chances of that were absolutely nil.

"Of course not!" He yelled instantaneously.

"Oh come on, Tou-I mean, Hitsugaya-taichou," she pleaded, "I'm really tired." She let out a yawn to back up her proposal.

Hitsugaya stared at her for a while. She _did _look a complete mess. Her top was torn at the sleeve, the back was covered in dirt and she was entirely covered in soot. He sighed and decided to take pity on Raika for the day.

"Fine, but don't get used to it," He said, annoyed at his own softness.

_You're getting soft, Master_, Hyourinmaru chuckled.

_Shut it_, Toushirou said to the dragon who was still chuckling, not listening to his master.

"Yay! Thankyou so much Toushirou, that's why you're my absolute fovourite!" Raika said cheerfully and relieved, unaware of the fact that she had just called him by his first name and without a suffix. The silver haired Captain looked up, a bit surprised but she wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes were on the last rays of light that were disappearing behind the trees.

"The sunset is so beautiful," She said dreamily.

"It looks much better from up," Hitsugaya said, approaching her.

"Well, I can't exactly climb trees," She faced him with a sheepish grin.

"I could take you." He almost muttered, wishing immediately that she wouldn't hear.

"Really? Thanks a lot!" She began getting so excited that he didn't have the heart to deny her. He approached her and picked her up bridal style and jumped up to the highest branch. Raika noticed their extreme close proximity and her face turned crimson. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Hitsugaya's eyes were closed tightly and his face showed no emotion as he reached the top branch and settled her down.

"Uh…um, thanks," Raika said, a little flustered, as he sat down beside her.

"No problem," he said curtly.

She sighed and stared as the sun set. It was such a gorgeous sight. The last rays of light glimmered behind the canopy of trees leaving a lasting impression on the young girl. The two sat there for almost half an hour, Hitsugaya staring in the opposite direction to where she was.

After what seemed like hours, he decided to tell her that they would have to leave soon. She would still have to wake up for training the following day. He felt a sudden light weight fall on his shoulder and turned around to an astonishing scene.

Raika was fast asleep; moreover, she was fast asleep on _his _shoulder. Her light breathing was the only sound in the dark, as he stared with wide eyes. This was certainly out of the ordinary. His cheeks became tinted light pink as he watched her head dip more onto his shoulder.

_Flustered a bit aren't you Master? I wonder why…_Hyourinmaru's teasing voice filled his head again as he grunted in annoyance. He didn't need his Zanpakuto teasing him right now. Making an effort to ignore his embarrassment (for which he could find no reason), and not giving Hyourinmaru the satisfaction of a reply, he picked Raika up in the same way as before, and headed off in the direction of the 10th Squad's barracks.

_I hope you are not angry with me, Master. I was merely pointing out a fact_, The ice dragon was still chuckling as Hitsugaya tried his best to ignore him. But he could feel a vein popping at his temple as he flash stepped to the outskirts of the forest.

Today was definitely _not _Toushirou's day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Well? What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me in a review!_

_~Dark~_

_CLICK ZE BEAUTIFUL BUTTON!_

_V_

_V_

_V_


	5. Day Off

_A/N: Hello once again everyone! I'm sorry I updated this chapter so late but I had exams and now we're shifting houses again so it took me a while. Also, I wrote half of this chapter somewhere around three in the morning O.O But I won't keep you any longer, happy reading!_

_Lots of thanks to SoapieLuv, redbunny13, Black Cat Angel, FuzzyShadowFoxx, snickerslol04 and animelover1993 for their extremely encouraging reviews which are responsible for keeping me alive. =D_

_Lots of thanks to my friend, Kay, for posting this chapter for me because of the glitch in my stupid PC._

_Disclaimer: You think I own Bleach? No? Didn't think so…..Yes, you're right, It belongs to the awesome Tite Kubo. I'm just using her characters for a bit. XD_

_Cheers!_

* * *

Extraordinary...A Bleach fanfiction

ToushirouxRaika

* * *

Chapter Five: Day Off

* * *

"And reiryoku is….."_ And it just goes on…and on…on. Why do I even need a theory class? I wonder what date it is today…? Wait, how long have I been here? Doesn't school restart after two weeks of vacation? And my parents….God, they must be dead with worry. What about my assignment? Sensei is definitely going to kill me….that is, if that weird kidnapper and his gang don't do it first. Hmm….is it just me or does Toushirou look even cuter up front?_

The moment that thought occurred to her, Raika's face took on a crimson tint. She stood up straighter in her seat trying to regain her composition while all the while cursing herself with the worst names she could think of.

"MISAKI!" An angry voice broke through to her internal cursing.

"Eh….uh…..what?" She asked blankly, clearly having no idea of her surroundings.

"Why aren't you listening? I'll have you know, I have better things to do than teach a kid about Shinigami basics!" The silver haired Captain yelled at her, his eyebrows pulled down in a clear sign of disapproval.

"Huh?" She asked, too fazed in her own thoughts to get angry about his comment.

"Did you understand _anything? AT ALL?_" He asked, exasperated. First Rangiku and now this kid. His life was overrun with doorknobs. Maybe the Soutaichou did it on purpose? He thought sarcastically bitter.

"Why do I even _need _a theory class? I already _know _all this stuff!" Raika whined.

"Stop acting like a child! Your knowledge is limited! Do you know how it is that Shinigamis can stay suspended in air? The mechanisms behind the Shunpo and Shunko?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Um….no..?" She replied, blinking. Come to think of it, that fact had never really occurred to her, "In my defense I can say that all you were talking about was reiatsu and reiryoku- which I already know of."

"Taaaaa-iiii-chouuuu~!" A flowery voice rang out through room as Hitsugaya slapped his forehead. He might as well have taken that as an omen and called the days' lesson off.

"You know, you've been very hard on Rai-chan here and she has been doing her best. Don't you think we should show her around a bit? Make herself at home?" Rangiku proposed, with a bright smile on her face which was in evident contrast with the dark aura that Toushirou was emitting.

"Matsumoto," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "I have to complete this lesson today. Therefore, I am ordering you to _Not. Disturb. Me._" He opened his eyes, expecting a solemn Raika and a Rangiku with a burst bubble. However, neither of his expectations were met as he scanned the now empty room. Clearly, Matsumoto had taken off with her new partner in crime, while his eyes were closed. Note to self, NEVER, close your eyes when around Rangiku Matsumoto.

"_Matsumoto, you are going to die the next time I see you!"_ He internally cursed her though he and her both knew, that they were empty threats- a fact which gave her so much courage in defying him. Toushirou groaned annoyed as he returned to the paperwork that was supposed to be taken care of by her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And this is the Squad 12 barracks," Rangiku pointed towards the gate from where Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant were coming out of, as if right on cue.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou," Rangiku bowed respectfully and Raika followed, taking her lead.

"Ah….the strange girl from the other dimension," The scientist mused with more delight than necessary as Nemu stared ahead, her face devoid of any emotion.

"You know, little girl, if you would just….step into my lab for a while, maybe we could, you know, just have a chat about your world…and do some little tests. I promise, I'll leave you with your head intact so you'll live," He tried to be persuasive, as he smiled down at the girl.

The fact that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was not exactly a good actor, was credited by the eminent look of horror displayed on Raika's face as she comprehended what his words meant. Luckily, Rangiku came to her rescue.

"Sorry, Kurotsuchi-taichou but she was ordered by the soutaichou to be-"

"-kept alive, unharmed and intact. Yes, I know," Mayuri said, his spirits clearly dampened as he headed off with only a single command of 'Come, Nemu!' to his unfortunate Vice Captain. Raika felt a rush of gratitude towards the Head Captain though the command of being kept 'intact' made her wonder at how many people had been 'guests' to Kurotsuchi-taichou's experiments. A shiver went down her spine as she tried to get the creepy images out of her mind and focused on her tour.

"And here," Rangiku pointed with a smile," Is Squad 13!" She said, smilingly but went forward. Raika followed Rangiku to a large piece of grassland with numerous flowers blooming and a small traditional Japanese house situated in the middle. A man sat on the front porch with a large mug in his hands. As the two approached closer, Raika recognized him to be Ukitake-taichou.

"Ah, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, what brings you here?" He asked pleasantly.

"Just giving a tour to Rai-chan. I hope you don't mind, Ukitake-taichou," The strawberry blonde replied just as pleasantly.

"No, no of course not," Ukitake-taichou said before turning to Raika, "Raika Misaki, is it?"

The young girl nodded happily.

"You're both welcome to come in. I'll make you some tea," He said, attempting to stand up but only succeeded in having another coughing fit as Raika and Rangiku rushed forward to help him.

"It's fine, Ukitake-taichou. You don't need to strain yourself." Raika reassured, as she hovered around him, trying to make sure if he was alright, "Can I get you a glass of water?"

"No, no it's fine. What kind of a host would I be if I made my guest do the work?" He chuckled, motioning for the two girls to sit by him.

"Uh, you know, I really should be going. I've got some….ah…work to do," Rangiku got up from her sitting position and with one final bow, shunpoed away.

"I wonder why she's in such a hurry," Raika pondered aloud, clearly not convinced by her excuse. She heard a light chuckle from beside her and turned to face the snowy haired Captain of the Thirteenth division.

"Did you two, by any chance, sneak out?" He asked, still chuckling.

"Um…sort of. Why?" The young girl was still puzzled but not for long. She felt a shadow fall over her and tuned around to face an extremely angry Hitsugaya with his arms folded.

"Ummmm….I'm sorry..?" She attempted to weedle out even though her chances were basically nil. Rangiku had totally betrayed her!

"Dream on," His voice was definitely deadly as he extended a hand to drag her back if he must.

"Yo! Toushirou!"

Raika could just imagine a vein pop in the white haired boy's temple at what he had just been addressed by. He turned around, his face dark, "For the last time , that's HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU to you!" He glared darkly.

"Yeah, sure," The new orange haired boy patted his head in a patronizing manner before greeting Ukitake. Another figure followed suit. The raven haired girl bowed respectfully to both Captain's which seemed to cool down Toushirou just slightly.

"Ah, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ukitake asked pleasantly.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki….and you're Rukia Kuchiki!" Raika pointed to each of them in excitement.

"Yeah…." Ichigo replied, clearly weirded out.

Great, thought the young girl, I just freaked out the protagonists.

"You must be the girl from the-?" Rukia began inquiringly.

"-Other dimension? Yes. And now she will be leaving," Hitsugaya said, annoyed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can I get your autographs?" Raika asked both of them excitedly.

While Rukia looked confused, Ichigo looked like at Raika like she had grown a new head.

"No," Toushirou answered for her, "Now hurry up," He began leading the way back.

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-taichou, why not let Raika-san enjoy herself a little?" Ukitake asked politely.

"Plea-aase, taichou?" Raika pleaded. She _really _wanted to spend some time with the protagonists of Bleach. Plus, she still hadn't gotten their autographs.

Toushirou stared at her angrily for a while before giving in, "Fine."

"Thankyou so so so much, taichou!" Raika said in gratitude and ran into the house after Ukitake, Ichigo and Rukia. This was officially the best day of her life.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys thought this chapter was lame. I did too, but I just had to let time pass you know? Because I didn't want to introduce the plot too early. Plus I wanted to get all the introductions out of the way. I will update the next chapter tomorrow so don't give up on this story please! And please leave a review, good or bad, as long as you don't flame. =P_

_~Dark~_

_Clicky clicky!_

_V_

_V_

_v_


	6. Kidnapped

_A/N: Another chapter as promised! And no, I did NOT write this today, I actually had it written and...forgot about it. Hehe...sorry, so anyways LOADS of thanks to iRawrTera, spiffy1girl and SoapieLUV. You guys are AWESOME!_

_Now, I don't have anything to say except that Bleach belongs to the one and only Tite Kubo so if I said that anything but the OC's and the plot were mine, then I'd be a big fat liar._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"C'mon Toushirou!" Raika urged, exasperated. In the midst of her desperation, she had accidentally called the annoyed Captain by his first name.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" He said , glaring at her with full force.

Raika was currently pulling at the sleeve of Toushirou's Shihakusho while he struggled against her grip.

"But you've been working for hours without rest! Why not just take a day off?" She said, still trying to pull him off his seat in vain.

"Just because the Soutaichou gave you a day off doesn't mean I don't have the authority to put you back in training!" He threatened warningly.

"I," She gave a tug, "Don't," another tug, "Care!" She pulled him off his seat and fell backwards ending up in a sitting position in the ground with Toushirou right in front of her. For a second, they were both engaged in a glaring contest, the white haired Captain taking the lead.

A few minutes of silent dirty looks and flying sparks, and Raika could take no longer. She burst out in laughter while Hitsugaya sighed exasperatedly. She was almost as annoying as Rangiku.

"So, are you going for that walk?" She asked, the laughter still eminent in her eyes.

"I don't have any other option, do I?" Toushirou folded his arms once he got up. It was a clear sign of annoyance.

"Boo-yah!" Raika punched the air victoriously."C'mon then!" She ran out like an excited child, into the warm summer air. It had been approximately two weeks since she'd arrived in the Soul Society. Training and studying took up most of her days but she was given an occasional break by Yamamoto-soutaichou. And today was just one of those days.

Most days, it would be Rangiku that she would hang out with. Once, while out with Rangiku, in her drunken stupor, the lieutenant had engaged in a bet with Raika saying that she couldn't get Captain Hitsugaya take a day off. Raika had readily agreed and now, here she was.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" She called out to him as he came out of the Squad 10 barracks with a nasty glare on his face.

"I never said, I was going to accompany you," He said dismissively, heading off in the opposite direction.

"Can _I _accompany _you _then?" She inquired running to catch up to him.

"No."

"Ple-ease?" She asked, dragging the word out.

"Can I? Can I? Can I?..." She continued saying it continuously.

"No, no, no," Toushirou answered each time she asked.

"Can I?"

"No."

"Can I?"

"No."

"Can't I?"

"No."

"Ah-hah!" She yelled victoriously, pointing at him, "I can!" She grinned.

The white haired Shinigami slapped his forehead exasperatedly and increased his pace wordlessly while Raika followed, grinning from ear to ear. That grin, however did not last long because they had arrived at their destination. Squad Four.

The destination itself was enough to tell her what was going on. She followed Toushirou wordlessly to a small empty room with a patient sleeping in the bed. Momo Hinamori. Hitsugaya went in slowly and stood before her, his teal eyes fixed on her pale face. Raika stood a little distance behind him, silently watching.

"Still want to accompany me?" He asked, a little sarcasm lining his voice.

The young girl stared at him for some time before answering, "….Yeah."

That was evidently not what the young Captain had been expecting since he turned around with the slightest hint of surprise on his face. Of course, it was gone as soon as it had come.

"You can take the seat," He said motioning towards the only seat in the room.

Raika nodded ever so lightly and sat down before the unconscious patient, bringing her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knee.

"It really wasn't your fault, y'know," She said quietly, knowing he could hear her.

"Yeah, of course it wasn't," Toushirou's reply was filled with black humor. It held all the symptom's of self loathing, which, to tell the truth, was scaring Raika more than seeing him angry.

She turned her glance to him wanting to comfort him, tell him that it was all Aizen's fault. But the words wouldn't come out. If she was being true to herself, she had to admit that she didn't have any words to say in the first place. Unlike her friends, she had always sucked at comforting people. She could never find the words, and, in truth, seeing people depressed frightened her more than anything else. She didn't know why, but if someone close to her was sad, it felt like her whole world was going to collapse somehow.

"Don't…bottle it up," She said with difficulty, after a long moment of silence.

Hitsugaya gave her an inquiring look.

"I mean, don't bottle up your emotions." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I…know I won't be able to convince you to….uh….accept the fact that you're not the one to be blamed, no matter how much I tried." At this point she turned to look at him, "But if there's anything you need to talk about….I just….uh…wanted you to know that I'll be there for you."

"I know I'm a stranger and all; I'm unreliable, impatient, irresponsible and basically useless, but…..I'll…I'll be there if you ever need to just talk, you know? I don't expect you to trust me or even take me up on the offer, but it's just that, you bottle up your emotions too much Hitsugaya-taichou. And trust me, it's better if you can open up to someone." She took another deep breath as Toushirou just stared at her blankly.

"Well, that was all the cheesy stuff I had to say," Raika grinned at him.

The teal eyed boy turned his glance back to Momo, thinking about what he had just heard. The two simply stayed in an awkward silence for a while before Toushirou spoke.

"Misaki?" He asked quietly, not shifting his gaze from his childhood friend as the brown eyed girl turned to look at him.

"Thank you," He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Raika heard him nevertheless, and smiled, "That's what friends are for."

So they were friends.

_You like this feeling don't you, Master?_ Hyourinmaru's voice broke through his reverie.

_Surprisingly….yes _He replied.

_Yes, the feeling of having a true friend…._The dragon's voice faded away in his mind, leaving him to his thoughts once again.

"Why is it that you don't want to go back home?" Toushirou's voice was stable and denoted the feeling that he had only asked to make conversation instead of actual curiosity.

Raika was startled quite a bit. Of course, people had noticed by now that she didn't even have a single bout of home sickness but no one had dared to ask the question outright. She was silent for a second before she answered.

"Sometimes….it's good to be away from home," She answered quietly, her voice holding the slightest tenor of bitterness.

The Captain of the Tenth squad turned to face her. Her answer was cryptic, no doubt, but he didn't want to force her to talk and instead, remained silent.

Their comfortable silence, however, did not last long. A sudden rush of reiatsu very close to them and a shrill growl of a Hollow alerted them to the potential of danger. Both of them rushed out as fast as they could into the chaotic streets of the Seireitei. It seemed that everyone had felt it. A small black butterfly flew towards them and landed on Toushirou's finger. One second of silent communication and the Captain was ushering Raika towards the direction of the Hollow which was apparently in Rukongai district.

"Come on, we have to get there fast," The two had only run a short distance before they were in front of a Menos. It was, of course, a Gillion, however, it was shooting random Cero's in numerous directions so the Shinigami's were finding it difficult to get closer to it. And there were only a handful of Shinigamis there in the first place.

"Why, if it isn't the Princess!" A pleasant voice greeted them, which was definitely out of place in the chaotic situation they were currently in., "I see you were having some quality time with your boyfriend," He grinned.

Raika turned around at the same time that Toushirou drew his Zanpakutou. She stared into the sadistic green eyes of her previous kidnapper. This was not faring well for her. One second, he was just standing there, smirking, and the next he had attempted at an attack. A long whip appeared out of thin air and charged right for her. Raika closed her eyes waiting for the pain but the impact never came. She stared at Toushirou's back as his sword clashed with the enemy's.

"You wouldn't want to release your Shikai _here, _would you Hitsugaya-taichou?" He smirked, motioning towards the common terrified folk of Rukongai. Toushirou seemed to have recognized that possibility as well since he frowned angrily.

Within a second he had disappeared and Raika found herself flying through the air at an immense speed. The white haired boy was flash stepping to a more remote area and he was carrying her bridal style. A flash of crimson tinted her cheeks as she could literally feel his breath. But the moment the thought occurred to her, she felt like killing herself.

_Even a MORON wouldn't be thinking like this in this situation. Guess that tells me so much about myself.._ She continued to curse herself as the two of them entered a clearing in a forest- the same place where they had trained. Hitsugaya put her down and took out his Zanpakuto. But he could not release Hyourinmaru, because the sight that met him froze him on the spot.

An unconscious Momo Hinamori was lying in the arms of the enemy as he grinned sadistically.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Princess," He said to an equally astonished Raika, "The deal is simple. You come with me and she will live; along with all those poor souls in Rukongai." He smirked arrogantly.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Toushirou yelled, a look of pure loathing, crossed his features.

"Would you like to put them through so much pain for your sake…..Princess?" He ignored Hitsugaya and continued smirking at Raika, "Those _poor…..sweet….innocent_-"

"I'll go!" Raika yelled and stepped forward towards the sadisctic man.

"Atta girl," He said softly, putting an arm around her shoulder as she grimaced disgustedly.

"Now let her go," She said.

"As you wish," He lay Hinamori on the ground before a dark shadow surrounded them and within a minute…..they were gone.

* * *

_A/N: :o A kidnapping...okay, that was lame xP But anyways, if you want to read more just..._

_CLICK THE DAMN BUTTON, YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!_

_V_

_V_

_V_


End file.
